The Frozen Dark
by Ivy Night51101930
Summary: What happens when a mysterious, girl appears in Pitch Black's hands? What if Jack remember's her from his past life? What if this mysterious girl was a demigod? (and soon to be guardian!) That's right, Man In Moon has chosen a new Guardian. But what if she's the spirit of Darkness it-self? Will the Guardians pervail? Or will Pitch have chaos again?- On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

_**The Frozen Dark**_

( Jack Frost x Ivy Poison )

_**AN- just to tell you in my story Jack is only 14 years old - and sadly...**_

_**I dont own any guardians except for Ivy Poison... BUT! I own the plot!**_

_**Ivy's POV**_

Hey! My name is Ivy Poison. I live in Canada, I'm 13 years old, and well my life is VERY complicated. You see my dad is hades god of the underworld and I'm the guardian of darkness, my best friends are Atlantica Night, and , Jack Frost. Well recently me and Jack have been more than " just friends". If you know what i mean... Any way on with the story!

It was a chilly afternoon. My black hair was whipping back and fort in the wind. Oh! I haven't told you about my self yet! My name is Ivy Poison, I have a forest of black hair that reaches a little over my shoulders, i have VERY pale skin and my eyes are a warm brown, my height is 5.5 and I'm 13 years old. I love night time and darkness, I also love the snow and winter is my favorite season, I never get cold, and my uncle's name is Pitch Black. Ya I know Pitch Black , is soo evil! Well, get this, he's not my real uncle! Sorta, you see my dad's mother had another husband and with him they had Pitch Black.

Any way, it was a chilly afternoon. I had just came back from a walk in the woods, I was in my bed just about to go to sleep. When I heard a loud stomping noise. Dad? I asked out loud. A shadowy face appeared at my bedroom door, "No, your Uncle!"

My uncle grabbed me by the neck and choked me. Help! I screamed, Pitch jumped through my window.

Then everything went black.

_**Chapter two : Jacks POV**_

It had been a week since the guardians had won against Pitch Black, but some how I knew the fight wasn't over. I was on North's sleigh, with Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and, North, " North can I go to the globe room?"I asked. Sure! He said jollily. Why wasn't he asking, why do you want to go to the globe room? I wondered.

I flew to the globe room, and saw something very, disturbing.

On top of the globe was the black sand but that wasn't the most horrifying thing. The black sand was souanding a form. I flew up to the form and saw a girl.

She had a forest of black hair, pale skin, and warm brown eyes, she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with streaks of red in the sleeves, her jeans were a dark colour with purple streaks on the bottom.

" Ivy!" I said excitedly. I remembered this girl from my past life. She used to go to the same school as me, until one day she disappeared in the darkness of night, and the worst part was that her family didn't even care, she was an orphan so that family adopted her but she didn't look any thing like that family, they had blonde hair, she had brown, their eyes were green, hers was dark violet . She liked the darkness, they like the light. She... You get the point, and I confess, I did have a little crush on her, back then. Guys! I yelled. Automatically, the guardians, ran, and flew into the room. What is it Jack? North said, worried. Look! He pointed to the girl. Tooth gasped. "No it can't be, but... It is!" What is up with all this noise? Bunnymund Said, arriving at the door. I pointed to the black sand, Bunnymund looked my way and gasped." But, she should be dead!" I nodded," ya she disappeared 300 or so years ago! But, how do you guys know who she is?" the guardians looked at me weird. "how do you not know who she is?" North asked. I had no idea what the were talking about," what do you mean? i said. "Jack?" Tooth asked, "what?" She looked at me then at the globe then back at me." Jack, she is the only spirit that can control darkness, and is not evil, and she is a demigod, daughter of Hades." whoosh hades, and what's a demigod? i asked." Well, sit down Jack,because this is going to take a while.

_**AN- Cliff hanger! sorta... any way please review! i will try to update every week or half a week,and I am truly sorry of spelling mistakes... oh, and I'm sorry for the OOC ness in jack and well... everybody, and one more last thing... i will not write North's assent, because its to hard, and i will mess it up badly. Well... see ya! for now any way...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Frozen Dark **_

_**Chapter 3: Ivy's POV**_

_**AN ~ Hello guys! thank you, to all you who looked at my fanfic, now just to tell you now... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE REAL CLIFFHANGER,OH AND, I am sorry for anything that doesn't make sense but to clear some stuff up...**_

_**1. Jack only knows who Ivy is because of the memoire box, and without it he wouldn't know who she is.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don't own any of the guardians except for Ivy. And i own the plot. **_

Darkness.

I was floating in it for a long time now, but never did I think I would be walking on the thin, thin rope, of life and death.

One slip, and I would lose my life. I was terrified, that I would have to die, again!

Around 300 or so years ago I died.

I was traveling in the woods looking to play with Jack. When I heard a growl, I turned around and saw a huge dog, only now I would realize it to be a hell-hound.

The giant canine pounced on my chest and sent me flying backward into a tree. I remember hearing a voice inside my head telling me to fall back ( or in Your case, " run back") into the shadows.

I remembered hearing a girls scream, but I didn't know if it was me or someone else.

Then suddenly it clicked, I remember Jack telling me, that he and his sister were going to go skating at the pond, and I realized ( from one of my adventures through the woods, with Jack ) That I was not far from the pond, suddenly I heard another scream, " Oh no! That's Katie's scream!"

I went over my likes of running away from the huge dog, when I heard a sickening crack. The ice! I thought. I jumped up and ran to a big tree, then at started to climb it before the dog could eat me.

Once I was at the top I jumped from tree to tree, to get to the pond. I looked down and saw Jack screaming for help as he thrashed around in the ice-cold water.

Jack! I thought, I jumped down from the tree, completely forgetting the giant dog that wanted to have me for dinner, and ran to the pond, but of course, the dog HAD to get to me first.

It snorted at me first as if I was a rotten pile of meat, and then pounced on me, I acted fast,and did a back hand spring and landed on my feet, but the dog kept coming, I backed up, but I didn't know I was on a cliff. I started falling toward what looked like a rapid river, when I saw a stick and grabbed it, I doubted It would help but surprisingly it did, I tried to get my feet on the rocky wall so i could get up, but I didn't realize the stick was already breaking, with a sickening crack it broke, and then I fell. Fell to my death, or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Frozen Dark Chapter 3**_

_**AN- Sorry for the wait guys... Real life is getting in the way more than it should, GAH. AND, to top it of, I BROKE my leg!Any way thanks to mailaine, No one gets me,RyuNoRainbow, and little miss BANANNA HEAD, for following, favouring, and reviewing. And one more thing, Dear No one gets me: Thanks for the criticism, but please don't be too harsh..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians, or Percy Jackson, Damn...**_

_**Jacks POV**_

previously - well sit down Jack , because this is going to take a while

**...**

**...**

**...**

"What! How am I suppose to believe that Ivy is the daughter of the king of the underworld!"

"Calm down Jack!" Tooth's worried voice came from the far left of the room.

"how am I supposed to be calm! My best friend is captured by Pitch, and you telling me I should be calm!

Tooth sniffled, and managed to croak "Jack, we can't do anything until we have more information..."

"That means you can't go running of to Pitch's lair to save your little girlfriend." Bunny finished of for her.

I glared at Bunny and yelled, " She's not my girlfriend!"

" could have fooled me" Bunny said in a low chuckle.

I growled, and was about to talk back, when a little voice inside my head told me to stop. With a shock , I realized is was my sister's voice. I relaxed and replied, " Bunny, if you stopped fooling around, and listened, maybe we could find out where Ivy is and may -

I was cut short with a gasp. I turned around and gasped myself too.

Right there, in the middle of the Globe room was a giant swirling vortex of darkness, I stepped closer to it, much to Tooth's pleading for me to step back, and saw that a small amount of white was added to the vortex."Wow", I stretched my hand toward the vortex . " Jack no!" I heard all ( beside Sandman, who was** FREAKING OUT**) Guardians say at once, but it was too late. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I screamed as I was sucked into the vortex leading to who knows where.

" Nice seeing you here Jack"

I turned around, and there, staring at me, was Pitch Black.

_**AN- heheheheheh, I am EVIL!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Ivy Night51101930**_

_**Out...**_

_**oh and because I'm nice and You guys might have to wait awhile for the next chapter, I'm posting a sneak peak..**_

_**The Frozen Dark Chapter 4**_

_**(Ivy POV- AN by the way she's still in her flash back, and she can't see Jack, because she's locked away somewhere...)**_

**Falling. I was falling, I looked down and saw just how close I was to the ground. It looked around 10 feet away. Help! I screamed! Help! But I knew it was hopeless, I fell into the raging rapid, and I felt the water filling my lungs,**

**then I saw nothing, it was just darkness.**

**I could hear a girl screaming, and all I could think of before I blacked out was**

_**"Katie"...**_

_**AN- By the way... In this story I decided to name Jacks sister Katie..**_

_**DEAL WITH IT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Frozen Dark Chapter 4**_

_**AN- Okay, I have decided to change the ending up, So you know that Jack knows Ivy, even when he lost his memoire, and Now that I well, Killed Ivy, I just wanted to explain that he ONLY knows Ivy because of the memoire box, and without it he would not now who she is so, forget that thing, and I have fixed that up so Their will be no confusion, and if you are reading this in another time period, well then you don't have to worry about that little mishap... any way,**_

* * *

_**( Ivy's POV)**_

_**Falling. I was falling, I looked down and saw just how close I was to the ground. It looked around 10 feet away. Help! I screamed! Help! But I knew it was hopeless, I fell into the raging rapid, and I felt the water filling my lungs,**_

_**then I saw nothing, it was just darkness.**_

_**I could hear a girl screaming, and all I could think of before I blacked out was**_

_**"****Katie"...**_

* * *

_"No, no, no!" I screamed, _

_I looked around and realized I was in Pitch's lair... and I was alive, no one had died_

_.. deep breaths deep breaths_

_suddenly I heard a scream, and my dungeon door opened. _

_A person was dumped inside, immediately I sprang to the persons side._

_" Are you okay?"_

_I heard a muffled " yes", and decided that was good enough for me._

_" What's your name?" I questioned._

_The person got up and replied " Jack"_

_I got a good look of him and gasped._

_he was the same Jack! Well not really, but somehow I could tell it was the same Jack that I had learned to love 300 hundred years ago, even though his hair was white instead of brown and his eyes were a mesmerizing blue instead of that warm brown._

_of course I wasn't one to talk, since my appearance changed too, from dark violet eyes to warm brown eyes, and from brown hair to black, of course ... I didn't know how that happened, it just did..._

_Suddenly I heard a sickening laugh, almost immediately I knew it was Pitch._

_ He Probably making his way here now, where he will most likely kill us, or just Jack, considering__ I'm already dead, well I HAVE died already._

_ Wait a second, a thought just occurred to me 300 hundred years have passed since I died, and here Jack is, in all his glory, how could he still be alive? Unless, no, he couldn't be dead, or maybe he was a demigod! Ya! Just like me! That would explain... My excitement died when I realized that it would explain nothing, in fact it would only cause more questions. Oh, enough talking to my self, I might as well ask Jack something since he was right here... _

_But I guess Jack realized who I was too, because he asked_

_" Ivy? Is that really you?"_

_"Yes Jack" _

_An award silent moment passed in between us until I finally gathered enough courage to speak,_

_" Jack? How are you still alive?"_

_" I would ask the same to you Ivy."_

_I slumped, this was going to get us no-where.. I guess I'll have to take charge._

_" I died 300 years ago, when I fell off a cliff."_

_I could almost sense the way Jack's calm broke._

_" WHAT! Which cliff? What day? How are you still alive?_

_I sighed, this was going to take a while.._

* * *

_**AN- Okay, sorry for the wait, and sorry if the chapters not long enough, but I felt the need to end it here. **_

_**Moving on I have some thing to say about my username:**_

_**Okay, recently someone asked why my Pen Name is -Ivy Night-, so to answer your question, It is not because I like the name but because Ivy Night is a character in one of my upcoming stories, and APPARENTLY she was not born the original way... her parents ( Guess who they are) shot their beams of power in one direction and she was born, and already at 14 years of age.**_

_**P.S. She has 2 mothers and 2 fathers, but if asked about it she will just say they are her cousins...**_

* * *

_**Now, moving on once more I will gladly say that by this Friday I WILL have the next chapter up. Thank you for your time...**_

* * *

_**BUT! Before I leave, a random quote...**_

_**When life hands you skittles... chuck them at people and say "taste the fricken rainbow!"**_

**_- Every one._**


	5. Chapter 5

_** The Frozen Dark Chapter 5**_

_**AN- (Nothing)...**_

* * *

_**Perviously: I sighed, this was going to take a while.**_

* * *

Once I explained everything to Jack, he seemed to finally calm down...

by an inch.

I swore, when all of this was over I would give him a pretty good slap for acting so insane when he first saw me, I mean sure I was happy to see him too, but I didn't keep blurting out " I can't believe you're really here!" every five seconds.. and then of course there was the awkward things he would say after that, which would be something like," I can't believe how much you've grown!" or something equally as annoying as that, specially since I haven't grown at all...

" Jack.."

" I can't believe you died!"

" Jack."

"And on the same day as me!"

This caught me attention.

" JACK!"

" Yes Iv?

" First of all, don't call me that, and second, you still have to tell me how YOUR still alive."

" oh, okay"

He paused

"Well, get on with it!" I hollered.

" Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"..."

" At the beginning"...

" Um..

_So it was an early winter morning, and my sister wanted to go skating._

" And?" I said impatiently.

_So I said yes and we went to the frozen lake near the woods, anyway I think the lake wasn't totally frozen over because the ice started to crack near the middle, which was where my little sister was skating. My sister looked__ petrified, and shakily said " Jack, I'm scared."_

_I was scared too, an I didn't know what to do, when suddenly, an idea sprang into my head._

_" I know, I know, but you're going to be all right," I assured her._

_" Your not going to fall in", I paused..._

_"Uh... we're going to have a little fun instead.."_

_She looked at me scared and answered, _

_" No, we're not!"_

_" Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_"Well.. well, not, this time..." I noticed my voice quavered a little._

_"I promise, I promise,_

_Your're going to be... Your going to be fine._

_You have to believe in me."_

_My little sister looked up at me with the slightest bit of hope in her eyes._

_" You want to play a game?_

_We're going to play hopscotch!_

_Like we play everyday..."_

_..._

_"It's as easy as.. uh.._

_"One", As I put my foot down the ice cracked. I looked up and saw my sister looking scared._

_"Woooooh oh ho!" I half-yelled to make her smile, I smiled when she laughed.  
"Two I whispered to my self."_

_I jumped quickly and yelled " Three!" and grabbed my staff,_

_"Now it's you're turn.. _

_One..._

_Two.._

_Three"! I yelled while grabbing my sister with the hook of my staff and throwing her on the more stable ice._

_Once she got her bearings she looked up at me with a look of shock._

_She laughed joyfully and I joined along with her, I smiled and reached toward her when the ice underneath me broke and I fell into the freezing cold water._

_Right before I submerged I heard a quick " JACK!" which managed to have shock, sacredness, and love in it altogether._

_Then there was darkness, cold, cold, darkness, but it was darkness._

_Before I knew it my body accepted that I was going to die. I knew because my struggling stopped._

_Then there was light.. _

_A huge glowing orb that emitted light..._

_ But that was all I knew of until,_

_until I heard a voice inside my head. Telling me who I was and what I was meant to do._

_That person, was The Man In The Moon..._

* * *

_**AN- DON'T KILL ME! ** DUCKS AS TOMATOES GOES FLYING MY WAY.****_

_**I am truly sorry if it was not long enough but YOU try making one chapter with lots of pressure on your shoulders!**_

* * *

_**And Now a shout- out to all my reviewers:**_

_**Katie**_

_**TheNorwegianAuthor**_

_**JaGzy**_

_**RyuNoRainbow**_

_**No one gets me**_

_**mailaine**_

_**little miss BANANNA HEAD**_

* * *

_**And a shout out to all my followers:**_

_****__**TheNorwegianAuthor**_

_**bedtime2000**_

_****__**mailaine**_

* * *

_**And a shout out to all my favourites:**_

_****__**RyuNoRainbow**_

_****__****__****__**TheNorwegianAuthor**_

* * *

_****__**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_****__**See ya'll later...**_

_****__**Ivy Night51101930**_

_****__**out...**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Frozen Dark Chapter 6

**AN- What is this? Oh my! An update! Ya.. sorry for the wait, I, can't explain how sorry I am...**

**- The words that, which are bolded and have a star next to them, will be given their definition at the bottom of the chapter -**

Previously:

_Before I knew it, my body accepted that I was going to die. I knew because my struggling stopped._

_Then there was light.. _

_A huge glowing orb that emitted light..._

_ But that was all I knew of until,_

_until I heard a voice inside my head. Telling me who I was and what I was meant to do._

_That person, was The Man In The Moon..._

* * *

I sighed, now she was going to think I'm crazy...

" What now?" I heard Ivy say.

" Well... You didn't tell me how YOU died."

It was her time to sigh, I guess it was fairly long story, or she just didn't want to talk about it.

" I'll show you, just..

Just don't freak out."

Show? What does she mean?

She raised her hands and all the shadows in the room formed into a sphere in front of her. The shadows started swirling around. Much like the Vortex I had gotten sucked into, which led me to here.

I sat down next to Ivy and looked into the vortex of shadows.

* * *

_I saw a huge doglike creature, and what looked like Ivy, hidden in the darkness, cast by trees._

_I flinched when I heard a girl scream, I knew it was my sister who screamed, but I was astonished that I remembered how my sister sounded like, considering I only got my memory back a week ago.._

_I looked into the shadows and saw Ivy had vanished, I started to think the dog had eaten her when I heard rustling in the trees above the huge dog-like creature, I snapped my head, to the **canopy***._

_I saw a figure jumping through the trees with incredible poise and balance, the figure launched him\her self **(AN- Jack doesn't know who the figure is, but for your own knowledge.. it is Ivy.) **of the tree top, and landed on the ground, in a place where the Sun's light could have exposed itself onto the ground__, which, exposed the figure. Wasting no time, Ivy ran to the pond where I saw myself thrashing in the icy cold water, and my sister desperately trying not to weep as she saw me lose my grasp on the ice and slip into my very own concealment chamber._

_I gasped, and whispered " She saw me die" under my breath._

Suddenly the image shattered,

" Ivy!"

Some how, the vortex retreated back to the shadows above her, while Ivy slumped on my lap, from either exhaustion, or..

Something was draining Ivy's power.

Speaking of power... since when did Ivy - since when did **ANY** demigod have that sort of power?

North hadn't said anything about demigods having powers! Unless...

Unless he was hiding something from me...

** Click**

My head shot up to look over to the dungeon door, a grey, pale hand reached out and snatched up Ivy from my lap, as if she was the weight of a feather.

A crackling scream filled the room, I winced, knowing it was Ivy who screamed.

Then a different noise echoed against the walls of the dungeon, a low rumbling noise, as if the creature making the noise was laughing at Ivy's fear.

I heard screams echoing through the room and a struggling noise.

Ivy!

I jumped to my feet and ran to the door when the grey, pale hand slithered to the front of my blue sweater.

"Pitch" I said, trying to add venom into my voice, but all that came out was a low whimper.

He responded, by taking a dark knife out of his cloak, and stabbing my thigh.

I let out a howl of pain and whimpered lightly.

I remembered Pitch cut from my pale forehead, to my light blue lips. I remembered being tossed side like a toy, while Pitch slowly walked over to a still unconscious Ivy. I remembered Pitch taking out a strip of darkness, fear, and nightmares, and tying up Ivy in it.

I remembered losing consciousness and then... and then darkness...

* * *

** Snap**

I knew it, my bones had finally broken.

It was a few hours after Pitch stabbed me, luckily I healed. Unfortunately..

Pitch seemed to have liked hurting me..

"Why...?" The winter spirit croaked, his head lolling back against the tree. His vision went in and out with each wave of pain, and he found that he couldn't focus on Pitch.

He didn't need to see him though. He could _feel_ him. He could feel rough hands slide across his face, cupping his chin, hot breath slithering across his cheeks. The touch, although gentle, was mockingly so. Jack tried to jerk away from the touch, but the slender fingers tightened around his jaw keeping him still.

"Why?" Pitch repeated, "Because it isn't fair, that's why."

Jack's eyebrows knotted, confusion mixing with pain. "I don't..."

"Let me put it simply Jack," Pitch snapped, his tone shifting. He didn't need Jack to finish the question.

A low hum rumbled in the pit of the Nightmare King's throat. "If I can't have my child, my _daughter_, then why should the Guardians be allowed to have theirs?"

"I'm not your daughter, Pitch!" Ivy said with venomous look on her face.

I was ultimately suprised, but even more, I was relived. Ivy was okay! Well... at least, for now.

Pitch dropped me to focus on Ivy,

"On the contrary, my dear. Did you ever meet your "Parents"

I heard Ivy gasp

" But... no... no.. you can't be my father.. you can't!"

Pitch smiled as if he was enjoying Ivy's fear.

I snarled at him in disgust.

He simply spun around to face me, and replied

" I'll deal with you later."

* * *

_**DUN, DUN, DUN!**_

_**Hope you liked it! Please review, favourite, or follow.**_

_**Important Notice: I won't be updating from April 12 to April 20, due to a trip.**_

_**Thank you for your time!**_

_**And, Also a special thanks to butterflykrp2 for following, and favourting this story, and following and favouriting me!**_

_**Thanks butterflykrp2!**_

_**Canopy means- the top of the forest, where all the birds live.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Frozen Dark - Authors Note**

**Okay, I'm going to put this story on hold to fix up chapters,**

**I just read chapter 1 and felt like throwing up.**

**I will redo the chapter and then I will delete this AN and post chapter 7**

**Sorry for the inconvenience **

**Have a nice day!**

**And thanks to the Norwigenauthor for pointing that out.**

**You Rock Dude! **

**"..."**


	8. Alright you've waited long enough

_**Alright you've waited long enough,**_

_**First of all, I started this story(s) when I sucked at writing, so... I thought I could fix it but I can't, why? Because I murdered my original plot of the story... **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**I'm making a new story(s) which is basically a re-write of this one... **_

_**It will be up in a couple of days (1 or two weeks,... don't kill me) **_

_**Soo, the characters will be the same but with the ORIGINAL PLOT and better writing..**_

_**...**_

_**Oh and this story(s) will be up for another week and then taken down so useless junk doesn't clog up my stories...**_

_**Ps. Atlantica Night and the Guardians of Olympus will be named: The Saviors of the Universe: Atlantica's story**_

_**and, **_

_**The Frozen Dark will be called: The Saviors of the Universe: Ivy's Story**_

_**And if you didn't notice, yes these two stories are connected, **_

_**the original plot of this series is very big so.. well, I hope your on board with my train of stories because there's going to be a lot in this series.. **_

_**Please Excuse my stupidity...**_

_**WAIT WAIT WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO.. **_

_**Atlantica Night and the guardians of Olympus, summary and plot is COMPLETLY DIFFERENT IN THE NEW STORY**_

_**AND **_

_**The Frozen Dark is sorta similar.. a little..**_


End file.
